Satchet The Jackalope
Satchet The Jackalope is a Jackalope/Rabbit Animatronic, He is Male He is Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm. His Eyes are Light-Blue. He Has 2 Light-Yellow Antlers, His Fur is Chocolate Brown and He Wears a Brown Security Cap. He is a Security Bot. He Also Sometimes Plays a Baritone on Stage. Withered Version: He is Missing The Suit on Both Arms and Legs, Most of His Ears. He Has a Small Portion of The Right Side of His Mask Missing, Revealing His Endoskeleton Mouth and Wiring. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Waist, His Right Antler is Broken, and He is Missing The Top Half of His Ear. Toy Version: His Security Cap Says SECURITY on It. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg Below The Top Half of His Thigh. His Wears Black Glasses and He Has Dark-Red Cheeks. He is a Little Bit Beaten. Phantom Version: He is Missing Both Arms and His Right Foot. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket, Both of His Antlers are Broken and His Left Ear is Missing. He is Burnt Badly Nightmare Version: He Has Rips on The Top of His Ears, Along With a Small Portion of The Suit Missing On Top of His Head, His Left Arm (Not Hand), Both Legs Below The Thighs, and His Neck are Missing It's Suit. He Has Dark-Red Eyes and a Huge Rip on His Stomach, He Has 5 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth. His Right Antler is Cracked and Missing Half of It. Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm and Hand and He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm Except Hand, Left Leg Except Hand, and His Right Foot. He is Missing His Entire Left Antler and His Right Eye. His Cap is Torn and Tilted on His Head. He Has The Top Part of His Left Ear Missing It's Suit Also Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on a Small Portion of His Mask, Left Ear, and Waist. He Has Holes All Over His Legs and Arms. He is Missing His Left Ear, His Left Ear's Socket is Black With a White Pupil. His Lower Jaw is Hanging Open, Like Withered Chica. His Model Looks Similar to a Mix to Withered Chica and Withered Foxy. Nightmare Toy Version: His Upper-Arms and Thighs Have Purple Circuits on Them, His Eyes are Completely Purple. He Has Blades Sticking Out of His Shoulders. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and Right Thigh. Fredbear Version: He Isn't Very Different From His FNAF 1 Version, His Model is More Dark in Color. His Sercuity Cap Says SECURITY!, He Wears a Purple Bow Tie and His Left Ear Has a Small Hole Golden Version: He is Very Similar to Withered Bonnie, His Model is Female, She Has Huge Thighs and Breast, She is Missing His Left Arm. Her Face is Missing, Except For Her Mouth and Cheeks. Her Eyes are Glowing Red With Eyelashes. She Has a Few Holes on Her Torso and Both Thighs, Her Right Hand and Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. She Wears a Purple Garment and Bikini. She is Not So Hostile.